


To Steve

by GraceElizabeth



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceElizabeth/pseuds/GraceElizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The first time I met you, after all that’s said and done, you were small and frail for your age, and you loved me back. That was the last time I felt at home.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Steve

The first time I met you, after all that’s said and done, you were small and frail for your age, and you loved me back. That was the last time I felt at home. 

The next time I met you, you were bigger than life itself and you didn’t love me back. 

You moved on and found yourself a lovely dame who was there for you. 

She wasn’t dragged off to war kicking and screaming.

And it’s legal for you to love her. 

Then I remember you and I about to get on a train to stop Zola. I was fighting and alone and about to die and my last thought before holding on the edge of the train was, “I love you.”

Then you were reaching out for me but couldn’t quite grab me. I fell and the last thing I saw on your face was despair. Maybe you still did love me.

The third time I met you… It’s 2014 and you saw me with my mask off and you were hurt and confused because I might be the man you used to know. 

I don’t know who I am. But I know who you are and how much you love me.

Three days ago, I showed up at your door and while you were still trying to wrap your head around all this craziness, I lose control. “Steve, Stevie, I love you so much and I always have.”

It’s been three days. 

You let me sleep on your couch.

You haven’t said anything.

Today… today you come in and I am hopeful in vain.

Or maybe not.

You grab me in a huge hug and whisper back, “I love you too.” Everything feels okay and we have each other again. 

I feel home once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Sana](http://theactualmishacollins.tumblr.com) for editing this.
> 
> If you would like to join me on Tumblr, the link is [here.](http://theactualbuckybarnes.tumblr.com)


End file.
